Wash, Rinse, Repeat /Transcript
This article is a transcript of the Weird World: The TV Show episode "Wash, Rinse, Repeat" from season one, which aired on July 26, 2019. *(the episode begins with George still asleep, when his alarm clock, which reads 8:00am, goes off, then George lights a match, sets the clock on fire, causing it to burn and stop beeping) *(George, with white eyes, dark hair and a dusty face, gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom, turns on the sink tap, catches water in his hands and splashes it on his face to get the dust off) *(George then goes downstairs into the kitchen) *George Jacqueline: What do I fancy for breakfast? Your favourite perhaps? Obviously. *(George opens the freezer and Scooter is asleep inside it, George takes the waffles out of the freezer) *Scooter: Cosy. *Snores* *(George slowly closes the freezer) *(George puts two waffles in the toaster, they pop out and he tops them with cream and strawberries and he tucks in to them) *(George then puts the plate, knife and fork in the sink, then he looks at a note on the fridge and takes it off) *George Jacqueline: A note? *Reading the note* "Dinner later on. Mayor Spencer Goodley. XXX." *Gasps* Oh my flipping flopping gosh! I nearly forgot! Spencer Goodley, Mayor of Rainbow City, invited me to have dinner later. I must make sure I look my best. Montage! Actually, the dinner's not until later. I better wait a few hours to say that again. *(a timecard reads "A few hours later...") *George Jacqueline: *Clears throat* Montage! Actually, no. Is it theme tune, then start a montage? OK. Shall we go with that? I'm cool with that. OK, cool. Montage after the theme tune! How's that? Yeah, that so lame. *(cut to theme song) *(the song Unbelieveable by EMF plays) *(a montage shows George doing the following - Showering while lip-syncing the song, shining a green torch into his eyes to colour them green, spray painting his hair blue, colouring his teeth bright with a felt tip pen, drying his white suit on the clothes line with a hair dryer, putting his suit on, cleaning his trainers with a feather duster and then putting them on) *(Craig comes past) *George Jacqueline: Craig! Laces? *(Craig gets a packet of strawberry laces) *Craig: Here you are, man. *George Jacqueline: Can you tie MY shoelaces, please? *Craig: Oh, sure. *(Craig eats the whole packet of strawberry laces) *(Craig ties George's shoelaces) *(George does a final check in the mirror and he looks spotless) *(the music stops) *George Jacqueline: Perfect. *(George goes out the house) *George Jacqueline: Let's go. *(Suddenley, a bit of jam gets on his suit) *George Jacqueline: Huh? *(George takes some jam off his suit with his finger and tastes it) *George Jacqueline: Strawberry jam? *(Jibbal is shown at the bottom of the rocky hill) *Jibbal: *Sniffs* Oh, hey George. I was coming to visit, but maybe I should come back later. You look like you've got yourself in a jam. *(a Joke Rimshot drum plays as Jibbal walks off) *George Jacqueline: Bad pun alert! Oh, well. I can sort this. *(the same montage from earlier is shown again, but with shorter bits of each action George does and he looks in the mirror again) *George Jacqueline: Perfect. Again. *(George goes out again and is about to walk to the rainbow steps, but slips on some oil and falls down on his back, which is now covered in oil) *George Jacqueline: Woah! Oof! Oh, my. What the... Oil? Oh, no. Craig! *(Craig comes outside) *Craig: Whattup, George? *George Jacqueline: Why didn't you clean up the oil from yesterday? *Craig: Cause you didn't ask me to. You asked yourself. *George Jacqueline: Oh, yeah I did, didn't I? Now you'll have to wash again. Thanks for pointing that out. *(the same montage is shown again, but only the bits of George showering, shining a green torch in his eyes, colouring his teeth white, drying his suit on the line and Craig tying his shoelaces are shown) *George Jacqueline: And now, for a precaution. *(George takes a bag of sand, pours sand on the oil patch and puts a wet floor sign next to it, then he walks down the rainbow steps and towards the garage) *George Jacqueline: Now, to open the garage. *(George uses a remote control to open the garage door, then he drops it on the floor and is about to walk to Lambert, but he accidentally steps on the remote) *(the garage door hits George and pushes him into the sand up to his shoulders) *George Jacqueline: Woah! Oh, wow! I used sand to help me out of my situation and now, it's got me back into my situation. *(Craig tips a bucket upside down on George's head and taps it) *Craig: Hey, presto! *(Craig lifts the bucket up and makes a sandcastle, then he puts a white flag on it) *George Jacqueline: Are you serious? *Craig: Pretty much. *(the same montage is shown again, but only the bits of George showering, spray painting his hair blue and cleaning his shoes with the feather duster are shown) *George Jacqueline: Now, it's time for an extra, extra, Extra... (takes out a packet of Extra chweing gum) ...extra, read all about it (holds up a newspaper) ...precaution to keep me looking shiny and clean. *(George opens his wardrobe, takes out a green protective suit and puts it on) *George Jacqueline: With this protective suit, I can get many stains as I like and my suit will stay gleaming. *(George goes out the house, down the rainbow steps, opens the garage and gets in Lambert) *George Jacqueline: Right, let's go. *(George tries to start Lambert, but he won't) *George Jacqueline: What is up with...? Oh, no! (looks at Lambert's fuel gauge) I forgot to fill him up with petrol. Looks like I'll have to walk then. And I just realised - what's the point of the suit if I was gonna drive? *(cuts to George whistling and walking down the streets and fusion of hip hop and 70s disco music plays) *(he passes Cody and Zim's Sweet as Honey store and Cody throws an old jar of honey out of the shop and the jar smashes on George, covering him in honey, but he carries on whistling and walking) *Cody: Oh, George! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... and he's gone. *(Harv is washing some windows standing on a suspended scaffold, when he knocks a bucket of soapy water off the scaffold) *Harv: Oops! *(the bucket lands on George and covers him in soapy water, but he keeps walking and whistling) *(a quick montage shows George getting covered in smoke, feathers and blue paint) *(a windscreen wiper cleans the paint and feathers off his visor, so he can see) *George Jacqueline: Oh, yes. This suit is working better than I expected. *(George passes Lermay and Lucia) *George Jacqueline: Hey, Lucia. Lermay. *Lucia: *Screams* Monster! *(Lucia hides behind Lermay) *Lermay: What?! There shall be no monster in our city! *(Lermay gets out her phone and dials) *(cut to the Rainbow City Police Station where Sergeant Rodney is at his desk filling some paperwork, with his feet propped up on it, then the telephone rings) *Sergeant Rodney: 911! Sergeant Rodney, police station. What's your emergency? *Lermay: THERE'S A MONSTER IN THE CITY! *(Other citizens looks at Lermay and Lucia) *Strict Skiff: Aye, did you say "monster"? *Lermay: Yeah. *Strict Skiff: OK, everyone, there's one thing to do in this sort of situation - run around and scream from the top of your lungs. *(The citizens run about screaming and George keeps walking and whistling, then he starts to cross the road) *George Jacqueline: What's all the commotion? *Lucas: Freeze! *(the police are standing in front of George) *George Jacqueline: Woah! What do the police want with me? *Lucas: OK monster, what are you doing in Rainbow C... *George Jacqueline: Monster? Guys, it's me - George Jacqueline. *(George takes off his protective suit) *George Jacqueline: Look! I was just walking down the street in this protective suit to keep this suit from getting dirty. I'm going to the Mayor's place for dinner. But everytime I get myself ready, I get dirty, so I have keep getting clean over and over again. *Lucas: OK, well we apologise for... *Roger: Don't worry, I got him! Take that! *George Jacqueline: Roger? What are yo... Oh! Hey! Stop! Ahh! *(Roger sprays George with seemingly pepper spray off-screen) *Roger: I've got this monster sorted out. *Lucas: Roger, that's not a monster, it's only George Jacqueline and that's not pepper spray, it's spray paint. *(George is covered in spray paint and Roger drops the paint can) *Roger: Oh, dear. *(Roger gets out a walkie talkie) *Roger: Erm... Sergeant? *Sergeant Rodney: Yes? *Roger: I can believe I'm saying this but... *Quietly* false alarm. *George Jacqueline: *Sighs* Looks like I'll have to go back home and... *Petey: Wash, rinse, repeat? *(a Joke Rimshot drum plays and all of the police laugh) *George Jacqueline: Bad pun alert. *(cut to George having another shower when Stephanie comes into the bathroom) *Stephanie: Hey, dude. *(George hides behind the curtain) *George Jacqueline: Woah, Steph. Privacy, please? *Stephanie: Oh, sorry. Just came to talk to you. And I can see you're having another shower. *George Jacqueline: Yeah, I a... Hang on. How do you know I'm having another shower? *Stephanie: Well, Craig told me about your predicament. And I saw this note on the fridge saying you're going to the Mayor's place for dinner. And everytime you try to stay clean, you end up getting dirty, over and over again. *George Jacqueline: Yes. (looks at the viewers) Clever girl. *Stephanie: So, I'm suggesting, why not drive your car to the Mayor's house with the windows up? *George Jacqueline: I forgot to fill him with petrol this morning. *Stephanie: Well, while you were asleep, I drove it, I mean him, to the newsagents, and I used up the rest of his petrol, but after I got back from a mission, I went to get some more petrol for him, so he's filled up and ready to go. *George Jacqueline: Steph, what would I do without you? *Stephanie: Well, you wouldn't be able to tell me where you keep the Oreos? (does cute eyes) *George Jacqueline: *Sighs* Sod it. In the fridge. *Stephanie: Thanks. Could I have something else in return? *George Jacqueline: OK. What do you want? *Stephanie: Could I tag along to the dinner with you? *George Jacqueline: Do you really wanna come? *Stephanie: C... Oh, I already did earlier. *George Jacqueline: So, that's why I heard screaming earlier. Oh, God. Oh, my God! (covers his mouth and his cheeks puff) I really didn't mean... God almighty! This episode's gonna get a PG now for that one joke. Anyway, the invitation didn't say anything about bringing someone else. *Stephanie: Well, if you read the bottom of it, it says in very tiny writing - "Bring 1 or 2 guests if you wish." *George Jacqueline: Alright, you can co... tag along. But only because it's you. *(Craig comes into the bathroom) *Craig: Can I come too? *Stephanie: Gross. *George Jacqueline: Fine. But only because you're my best friend. Do you guys wanna get ready? *Stephanie and Craig: Yep. *(a montage shows Stephanie getting herself ready by having a shower, combing her hair, putting mascara on, looking at herself in the mirror wearing a black tank top and silver mini skirt and putting on a plaid jacket as the song All the Things She Said by t.A.T.u. plays) *(Craig rubs a bar of soap on his shell, sprays his eye with a water pistol, brushing his tongue and checking his hat while some novelty music plays) *Craig: Nice. *(cuts to George waiting in Lambert and Craig comes into the middle, while Stephanie sits in the other seat) *George Jacqueline: You two ready? *Stephanie and Craig: Yep. *(Craig tapes himself to Lambert) *(Stephanie groans and puts her seatbelt on) *George Jacqueline: Let's go! *(George drives Lambert out of the beach and towards the city and past Cody and Zim's Sweet as Honey store again, where Cody throws another old jar of honey out of the shop and the jar smashes on Lambert's windshield, covering it in honey, but George continues to drive) *Cody: Oh, George! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... and he's gone. *(Zim comes out) *Zim: Why does George keep coming past today? *Cody: Dunno. A gig, perhaps? *(Lambert's windscreen wipers wipes the honey off) *George Jacqueline: Well, looks like the car worked. Now we can get to the Mayor's place without getting messy. In fact, I'll put the windows down just for some air. *(George puts Lambert's windows down) *(Then, a truck carrying water hits a lamppost, water sprays out and George is sprayed with the water, who stops Lambert) *George Jacqueline: No! Now, I'll have to... Wait... it's only water! OK, that's not so bad. *(Then a truck carrying snooker balls hits the water truck and George is about to turn and drive, when snooker balls fly into Lambert) *George Jacqueline: What the heck are these? *Stephanie: Snooker balls. *George Jacqueline: What? At least they don't make a mess. I mean a stain like mess. Come on, let's toss 'em out. *(George, Stephanie and Craig start toss out the snooker balls, when they hear another truck horn) *Craig: Uh-oh. More trucks approaching. *George Jacqueline: What are they carrying? *Craig: Excuse me. *(Craig looks through a telescope and sees two trucks, one carrying pizza dough and one carrying candle wax) *Craig: Well, there's one carrying pizza dough and one carrying candle wax... *(Stephanie looks through the telescope and sees a truck carrying chocolate) *Stephanie: And there's one carrying melted chocolate. *George Jacqueline: Pizza dough, candle wax and chocolate? *(the pizza dough trucks crashes into the other trucks and some pizza dough hits Lambert) *George Jacqueline: Uh-oh. *(a crash is heard and candle wax hits Lambert and flies through his inside and nearly hits George, Stephanie and Craig) *George Jacqueline: That was a close one. *(the chocolate truck is about to crash) *Stephanie: Put the window up. Put the window up! *George Jacqueline: OK, OK! *(George almost puts the window up and chocolate hits Lambert and a tiny bit hits George who fully closes the window and drives off) *George Jacqueline: Phew. That was close. *Stephanie: George... *George Jacqueline: Yeah, Steph? *Stephanie: You've got chocolate on your cheek. *George Jacqueline: What? Oh, no! Chocolate?! Now I'll have to go back home and... *Stephanie: George! You can just lick it off. *George Jacqueline: Really? (licks the chocolate off his cheek) I guess you're right. *(George, Stephanie and Craig laugh as they arrive at the Mayor's house) *George Jacqueline: We made it to the Mayor's house spotless. *Stephanie: But Lambert's now covered in dough, candle wax and chocolate. *George Jacqueline: Oh, we'll clean him up later. Let's go inside. *(George knocks the Mayor's door and his wife, Sandra Goodley, answers it) *Sandra Goodley: Yes? *George Jacqueline: Oh, you the Mayor's wife? *Sandra Goodley: Yes. *George Jacqueline: Well, I'm here for dinner with the Mayor. I got this invitation about it. (holds up the invitation from earlier) I brought guests. *Stephanie: Hi. *Craig: You want some coke? *Sandra Goodley: What? Err... Come in, I guess. *(George, Stephanie and Craig enter) *George Jacqueline: You know, I've never seen his house from the insi... Oh, my flipping flopping gosh. *(a view of the Mayor's house) *Stephanie: It's beautiful. *Craig: They have gold. *Mayor Spencer Goodley: Hello! *(Mayor Spencer Goodley appears in front of them in a posh suit) *George Jacqueline: Yo, Mayor! How's it going? *Mayor Spencer Goodley: Good. *(a smash can be heard) *Mayor Spencer Goodley: Simone, calm down! Sorry it's loud. I live with my wife Sandra, my twin brothers Sam and Sal, my mum and my 10 kids. *George Jacqueline: So, in total, that's... (counts his fingers) ...18 seats. *Mayor Spencer Goodley: How did you guess that? *George Jacqueline: I dunno. Oh, have you met Stephanie and Craig, part of The Extraordinary Eight? *Mayor Spencer Goodley: Don't believe I have, but I know them. *(The Mayor shakes Stephanie's finger) *Stephanie: Hi. I lead the team. *Mayor Spencer Goodley: I see. And you must be Craig. *(The Mayor holds his hand out for Craig, who gives him a low five) *Craig: What's good, man? *Mayor Spencer Goodley: Everything, I guess? *(cut to George, Stephanie, Craig, the Mayor, his wife, his mother and his twin brothers sitting at the table and his kids are playing about) *Sam: Man, I'm bored waiting for the food. Sal, can you smack me with your hammer? *Sal: Hell, yeah I will. *(Sal hits Sam with a hammer and they both laugh manically) *(Spencer's mother taps her fingers on the table and sighs) *(Craig is licking a fork) *Craig: This fork tastes like liquorice. *(Spencer and Sandra are holding glasses of champagne and they clink each other's) *Waiter: Champagne, Miss? *Stephanie: Oh, no thanks, I'm teetotal. *Waiter: Oh, right. What would you like to drink? *Stephanie: (snaps fingers) Get me a glass of milk... please. *Waiter: OK. *George Jacqueline: *Whistles* Hey, Mayor. *Mayor Spencer Goodley: What, George? *George Jacqueline: How many years have you been the mayor of Rainbow City? *Mayor Spencer Goodley: Well, I'm 58 and I become Mayor at 24 in 1985, so... 34 years. *George Jacqueline: Wow! Quite a while then. And how long have you been married to your wife? *Sandra Goodley: 34 years I think. *Mayor Spencer Goodley: Yeah, 34 years. *George Jacqueline: How long have you worn glasses? *Mayor Spencer Goodley: 34 years. *George Jacqueline: What's 16 years + 18 years? *Mayor Spencer Goodley: 34 years. *George Jacqueline: You're dad dead? *Mayor Spencer Goodley: Yep. *George Jacqueline: Lemme guess, he's been dead for... *Mayor Spencer Goodley: Yep... 7 years. *George Jacqueline: *Groans* I can't wait til... *Waiter: Dinner is served! *George Jacqueline: Well, there you go. *(Craig stretches his tongue out to grab the food, but gets poked by Stephanie's spear and he pulls it back) *(the cooks place the food on the table) *Waiter: Bon appetit. *Craig: Food! *Sandra Goodley: Yep. Everyone tuck in. *Stephanie: Just make sure you keep an eye on Craig. *Mayor Spencer Goodley: OK. KIDS! SIT DOWN ON YOUR CHAIRS THIS INSTANT! *(The kids quickly sit down and still silent) *George Jacqueline: Feisty. Right, what shall I eat first? Maybe this. *(George picks out a breadstick and bites into it, then dips it in melted butter and takes another bite) *(Stephanie is eating some food) *Stephanie: Mmm. I rather like this food. *(Craig wraps his tongue around a bowl of onion rings and swallows the lot) *Sandra Goodley: That's one of our most precious bowls you know. *(Craig spits out the bowl) *Craig: Actually, I didn't know. *George Jacqueline: Hmm... (pulls a plate with a chicken on it closer) Nice. *Mayor Spencer Goodley: Oh, yeah. Two can play that game. (pulls a plate with a crab on it closer) *(George rips one of the chicken's drmusticks off and bites into it) *(Spencer pulls off a claw, splits it in half and eats the inside of it) *Stephanie: Are you two OK? *George Jacqueline: Yeah, Steph, we're absolutely... *Gasps* Is that what I think it is? Dry cured salmon? My favourite! (eats some salmon) *Mayor Spencer Goodley: And what's this? Gigandes plaki? Delicious! (eats some gigandes plaki) *(a quick montage shows George and Spencer eating different foods respectively) *(Stephanie and Craig look at each other confused) *Craig: Man, is this dinner or an eating war? *Stephanie: What's an eating war? *Craig: Where 2 or more people try to eat the most food. *Stephanie: In other words, competitive eating? *Craig: Yes. *(cut to the chefs taking away the empty plates) *Waiter: Dessert is on the way. *Mayor Spencer Goodley: Oh, it's on! When dessert arrives. *George Jacqueline: Well, you said it, so it's on. Like you also said. *(the chefs but some dessert on the table) *Craig: Cake, ice cream and doughnuts? I would have expected them to bring out sand, a cactus and a golden wheel spider. *Stephanie: *Sighs* Why? Just why? *(Spencer is eating some jelly quickly and bits go flying and the same thing happens when George eats some strawberry cake) *(a Jell-O 1-2-3 lands on Craig) *Craig: Is that a Jell-O 1-2-3? *Stephanie: I think it is actually. *Craig: I thought they didn't make them anymore. *Stephanie: *Gasps* Oreo ice cream! (eats some ice cream) Mmm! Lush. *(a bit of vanilla icing splats on Stephanie's face) *Stephanie: Wha... Hey! Dude, stop that! Wha... is that vanilla? *(George eats some vanilla cupcakes, then makes one of the cases into a plane and throws it to Spencer) *Mayor Spencer Goodley: OK! You want a food fight? I'll give you a food war! *George Jacqueline: All right, then! *(George summons his bow and arrow, puts some cupcakes and fires it to Spencer and it goes through his peel and peels it off) *Mayor Spencer Goodley: Oh, my! (blushes red all over) *(Sal smacks Spencer with a mallet) *Sal: *Laughs* This is fun! *(the kids start throwing food everywhere and George, Spencer, Sal and Sam join in and some food splats on Sandra) *Sandra Goodley: I have a few errands to run. (walks off) *(Spencer's mother laughs sarcastically, then throws a pie) *(Stephanie and Craig look at each other) *Craig: Even I'm starting to think whether this is a good idea. I'm going to lick the chocolate off Lambert. *Stephanie: I'll come. *Craig: Man, you're being gross now. *(Stephanie and Craig leave as everyone else are having a food fight and the scenes zooms out slowly, then it cuts to Stephanie and Craig in Lambert; Stephanie has her seat belt on and Craig has taped himself again) *Craig: One more time? *Stephanie: Fine. *(both do a rock-paper-scissors and Stephanie draws scissors on-screen) *Stephanie: Well, we both drew scissors. *Craig: No, you didn't. You made your hand into the shape of scissors. I drew scissors. (holds up a picture of scissors) So that means I win. *Stephanie: Craig, that's not how rock-paper-scissors works. *(George comes into Lambert and gets his seatbelt on) *George Jacqueline: Hey, guys. So, we had fun. *Stephanie: But, near the end, things started to get messy. Literally. And now you look like you need another wash. *George Jacqueline: You know what, Steph, I never really worried about looking clean and smart, I just tried to make a good impression. Many say that cleanliness is next to godliness. And I get that. But at some point, you will get dirty. Whether it's by accident, or if you're having fun or doing an important job, it's OK to get dirty at times. You can just get clean afterwards and that will keep on going. Get dirty, get clean, get dirty, get clean, wash, rinse, repeat, wash, rinse, repeat. *Stephanie: I guess you're right. *George Jacqueline: You know I'm right. Now, come on, let's go home guys. I might do a quick set or something. *Craig: Can I use the spare tub of mint ice cream as a hat to cool my brain? *George Jacqueline: What? Fine. And don't forget, I did promise I'd take you to my next gig in Fire City. *Stephanie: Can I come? *George and Craig: Stephanie! *Stephanie: What? *(the end credits roll and Strict Skiff is annoyed with the other citizens, who are still hiding in fear) *Strict Skiff: Yeah, they have definitely been taking Idiot Juice. Oi, everyone come out. There was no monster, it was only George Jacqueline. *(The citizens come out of hiding and standing behind Skiff) *Lermay: What was doing? *Strict Skiff: Being extra cautious. Who knows what could happen in a few years? Category:Transcripts Category:Weird World: The TV Show Season 1 transcripts Category:Weird World Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit